


Finally

by Hannnnnah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Post and Pre TROS, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannnnnah/pseuds/Hannnnnah
Summary: (Y/N) Solo, now General Solo, works alongside now General Dameron to help the galaxy after the fall of the First Order and everything they stood for. There’s just one catch- Ben Solo, AKA Kylo Ren, is now on their side, and few people are happy about that.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo/Rey, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe/Reader, ben/rey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any Warnings for chapters will be put here on whatever chapter needs it. Don’t worry, I’ll warn you ahead of time when it gets dark.  
> This is only the first chapter, so please let me know what y’all think!

The pilots were beginning to all land on Ajan Kloss, and one by one they leapt from their cockpits to run to their friends and families to embrace them. Within moments it was organized chaos, with ships for as far as the eye could see, and people running in every direction to find their loved ones.

(Y/N)’s ship was one of the first to land, and while she was out of her cockpit quickly like the others, she wasted no time in getting to the tarmac, the agreed meeting place for her and Poe, and watched for several specific ships. As others landed and made their way by her, hugs and pats on the back we’re given, as well as many, “good job, general”’s, but she never took her eyes off of the sky for more than a moment at a time. 

When the transport ship that had taken the ground troops to Exegol landed, (Y/N) counted heads as everyone clambered off the ship, grinning when she saw Finn, who immediately made his way over. He was waylaid in the process by nearly a dozen people trying to give hugs, but finally, he managed to get over to her and embrace her tightly. She returned the hug, before slapping him on the arm suddenly. 

“Ow! What was that for?!” Finn exclaimed, looking at (Y/N) incredulously. 

“That’s for nearly getting yourself killed trying to be a hero!” She responded before her features softened and she hugged him again. “And this is for pulling it off.”

Finn couldn’t help but laugh, before hearing a growl behind them which made both look over as Lando and Chewie made their way over. Chewie was quick to embrace them both, lifting them off their feet and knocking the air out of their lungs. 

(Y/N) grinned when she was finally put back down. “I’m glad y’all were able to make it to the party.” She stated, heading over to Lando for a hug. He just grinned back and kissed the top of her head.

“Wouldn’t have missed that for all the fame and fortune in the galaxy. Your folks would have been so proud.”

(Y/N) has just enough time to say thank you before a round of cheers went up. They all looked over to see Poe scurrying out of his ship, clapping people on the back and giving more hugs than (Y/N) thought he’d ever given in his life. When his eyes fell her direction, however, he was off running, and she didn’t hesitate to run to meet him. 

They collided into each other seconds later, arms wrapped around each other tightly as if they would lose each other if they let go. It took a moment but Poe finally peeled himself away enough to grab (Y/N) by the face and kiss her.

She couldn’t help but grin through the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck before he picked her up and spun her around. 

“We did it! We really did it!” He exclaimed, his forehead against hers. 

(Y/N) grinned up at him. “That we did, general. That we did.” 

“I think we did a damn fabulous job, general.” He replied, grinning back before looking over her shoulder and spotting Finn, who had been yanked away for a hug by someone immediately after Chewie had let him go, but had now just spotted his best friend. 

Poe let (Y/N) go just soon enough for her to step back as Poe and Finn collided much like she and Poe had a moment before, with tight hugs being shared. The only difference was that there was no kiss, although (Y/N) commonly joked that she wouldn’t be shocked if one day Finn replaced her. Poe would just always shake his head and tell her that no one would ever replace her, before kissing her cheek. But seeing the two hug now, (Y/N) decided that if he ever did replace her, she wouldn’t be too upset about it.

Everyone moved about for a few minutes, as more pilots came to join the growing number of people, as they had to land farther and farther away every time someone else landed. Poe, Finn and (Y/N) stayed pretty close together, all of them looking at the sky every few moments for any sign of Rey.

Rose, Maz, both (Y/N) and Poe’s squadrons, and dozens of others made their way over to congratulate them and give hugs. While (Y/N) wasn’t used to public displays of affection, much less this much contact, she was surprisingly giving out a lot of hugs. 

When another commotion started up, this one louder than when Poe had landed, he, (Y/N), and Finn shared a look before spotting Rey coming out of the trees, having landed somewhere farther away apparently. 

Immediately the trio was running her way, with Finn reaching her first and pulling her into a tight hug. Poe reached them next, and (Y/N) was right behind him, having been the farthest away. The four embraced tightly, with more than a few tears being shared for a moment, before they separated enough for individual hugs.

They received the hugs in the order they had arrived, and when (Y/N)‘s turn finally came, she held Rey at arms length to look her over for injuries before embracing her tightly, which Rey returned. The two had become close these last few years, close enough for the new recruits to mistake them as sisters on more than one occasion.

When Rey pulled away and held (Y/N) at arm's length, much like (Y/N) had done a moment before, she had a sad smile on her face, and (Y/N) nearly went rigid.

“He’s…..” she said softly, unable to finish the sentence, but Rey and everyone else around knew who she was talking about and what she meant. Ben, and was he dead?

But when Rey’s smile brightened, and she shook her head, (Y/N) frowned a little. “You asked me to do everything I could to bring him back to you alive.” (Y/N) nodded, but the confusion written on her face only grew as Rey took a step to the side, slowly letting the other woman’s arms go. “I’m a woman of my word.”

When Rey nodded in the direction of the forest, (Y/N)‘s gaze fell that direction, and settled on a figure in black, outlined against the green background of the trees. She gasped slightly, her eyes going wide as she took in the figure about a dozen yards away from her. 

Everyone was silent as they realized who was there, and many had their hands on their weapons, or drew them silently, ready to use them. (Y/N) could only hear her heart pounding in her ears, even when Poe stepped up next to her, blaster in his hand at his side. 

It was Ben, not Kylo Ren, standing in front of her. It was her brother, not her enemy, standing there, staring at her. He looked like he wanted to cry. Like he wanted to run- either to her or away from her, (Y/N) couldn’t be sure, but he definitely looked ready to run.

She could feel how stiff Poe was next to her, but when (Y/N) took a step forward, she could feel Poe’s desire to stop her. Thankfully he didn’t, and instead watched as (Y/N) walked slowly towards her brother, their eyes locked the whole way. 

When she finally stood in front of him, (Y/N) looked up and swallowed hard. Not a word was spoken for a long moment. It was Ben who finally broke the silence, however. 

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered, finally allowing a tear to roll down his cheek. Looking down at his sister, he realized just how much he had missed over the years. She was nearly the same age as Rey, and was no longer the scrappy little kid who was always causing trouble, but instead, a strong woman. She had grown up, and much like their mother always did, looked far too tired for her own good. A scar through her eyebrow reminded him of his own scar, and he made a mental note to remember to ask about it later. “I’m so sorry.”

(Y/N) didn’t know what caused it- maybe it was the break in Ben’s voice when he said he was sorry. Maybe it was the tears. Maybe it was how he waited to assess her before saying it again to prove that he was truly sorry. Or maybe, just maybe, it was the fact that her brother was finally home that drove her to throw her arms around his neck and pull him in tightly. 

Ben was immediately hugging her back, nearly pulling her off her feet due to his height. Both were crying, and could feel the other’s body shaking as they did so, which just made it worse. Ben didn’t need to open us eyes to know that Rey was clearing everyone out of the area and pushing the crowd towards the base to give the siblings a moment together. 

It was a long time before either one said anything; they simply held each other and cried. It was (Y/N) who broke the silence this time.

“Mom’s gone.” She said softly, and felt Ben nod after a moment, before pulling away from her to wipe his eyes. 

“I know.” He admitted. “I felt it. She….. she was what gave the final push.” 

(Y/N) felt the muscles in her jaw constrict, and Ben must have noticed too, because he looked away, but said nothing. She couldn’t help it.

It took a moment to speak again without her voice giving her away. “So… what now?” She asked, looking her brother over. He looked pretty banged up, but now that she thought about it, so did Rey. She’d have to order them both to get evaluated in the medbay. 

“I’m home… if you’ll have me back.”

The siblings shared a look for a moment. “Ben, you know I want you back more than anything in the world.”

Ben nodded in understanding. “There’s a ‘but’ coming.”

“But…” she continued, “what’s happened…. the years of killing… you killed dad, you were the reason Luke died, and now the driving force behind mom’s death...”

Ben stood there in silence, and wished that his sister would raise her voice and yell, scream, hit him, do something other than talk to him softly and like a child. But she kept her voice down, her composure together, and her eyes locked on him. He couldn’t tell if she was angry, relieved, hurt, sad, or in between. He assumed it was all of them.

“You’re my brother. I will always welcome you back with open arms. But everyone else? That’s going to take a lot of getting used to. A lot. These people have lost families, friends, entire worlds to the masters that you served, and then to you. I can’t just convince them to let you back just like that. I’ll try, but it’s going to take years and a lot of work and rejection before they’ll ever even consider the fact that you’re on their side, Ben.” 

Hearing (Y/N) say his name, Ben looked at her again and nodded. “I can do that. I’ll work so damn hard, you won’t even recognize me.”

(Y/N) stood in silence for a moment, searching her brother’s eyes. She saw nothing but truth behind them and finally nodded. “Ok. We’ll give it a try.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m so glad y’all like this story enough to come back for a second chapter :) Sorry that it’s just a filler, but it’s just sort of setting things up for the time being. Let me know what you think!

The walk back to base wasn’t long, but (Y/N) took Ben around the back way to get him to the medbay, so that no one would start anything. For the first half, neither talked as (Y/N) led Ben over tree trunks and through high grass. 

“So, you’re the general now, huh?” He asked softly, glancing over at (Y/N), who kept her eyes on the ground to avoid tripping. She gave a small smile, however.

“Co-general.” She replied simply.

Ben nodded. “With that guy you’re dating, right? Poe?” He asked, and it was now that (Y/N) looked at him, stopping in her tracks.

“How much did Rey tell you?”

He shrugged. “Pretty much everything she could on the ride here.” (Y/N) made a noise of acceptance and continued on, but Ben stayed standing where he was. When (Y/N) was a few yards away, she noticed he wasn’t following, and turned to face him.

“What?” She asked, frowning.

“I uh,” Ben hesitated, “need to tell you something.” 

(Y/N) sighed. “Can it wait? I need to get back and keep an eye on things-“

“No, it really can’t. It’s about Rey and I.”

(Y/N) paused, looking at her brother. “Ben, you don’t think I don’t know about the spark between the two of you? How the Force keeps connecting you two because you’re soulmates or something like that?” She asked, and Ben’s jaw dropped a little bit. “Rey and I are close. She tells me everything. And I tell her everything, too. Including embarrassing stories about you.”

Ben glared at his sister, who smiled a little bit, and Ben’s shoulders dropped as he realized it was the same smile that their mother often wore. The two had spent way too much time together- Ben was seeing more and more of his mother in his sister.

“Can we go?” (Y/N) asked, starting to walk again. “I have people to be a general to.”

Ben followed after her, catching up quickly, although it was clear that she was much more used to the woods than he was. 

It wasn’t long before (Y/N) had Ben sitting on a bed, and was explaining the situation to both the droids and living staff of the medbay. Most of them argued, including the droids, and Ben watched as his sisters patience grew thinner and thinner by the second.

Pointing at one of the nurses who had kept her mouth shut, (Y/N) stepped over to her. “Do you have something to say on the matter?” She asked, and the nurse was quick to shake her head. 

“No ma’am. He’s a patient like anyone else.” She said quickly, and (Y/N) nodded, stepping back. 

“Who else feels that way?”

Slowly, 5 other living doctors and nurses raised their hands, and 4 droids did as well. Stepping back into the wall, (Y/N) gestured then forwards.

“You who raised your hands will be helping my brother. The rest of you will go about your duties until Rey arrives, and then the rest of you will help her as well without a single word being spoken about what happened on Exegol. Do I make myself clear?” She ordered, and Ben couldn’t help but notice how everyone responded immediately to the authority in her tone. “Then get to it.”

Immediately everyone went one way or the other, with those who were to fix Ben up heading his way, and the others scattered about to find something else to do. (Y/N) weaved through Ben’s doctors and nurses to pat his shoulder as he was forced to lay down.

“I’ll be back to check on you later. Just do whatever they say, ok?” She asked.

Ben nodded. “I will. And thank you.” He said. (Y/N) gave him a tight lipped smile before turning on her heel and walking out of the medbay to hunt Rey down and send her in as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter, just mostly a chill chapter with a little bit of fluff

The party was just barely getting started and it was already a ruckus as (Y/N) weaved through the hundreds of people to find Rey. It wasn’t easy, considering that every other person tried to stop her and talk, and she knew it was going to be about her brother. Most she was able to avoid with some fancy footwork, and the others that she was unable to escape from received a quick “I’m sorry”, as she left them trying to speak. 

Finally she spotted Rey, perched upon some crates next to a few pilots, watching Poe and his squadron play some kind of betting game. Making her way over, Rey spotted (Y/N) and waved, smiling as the woman climbed up on the crates to sit next to her for a moment. 

“He’s winning, as usual.” Rey said, answering (Y/N)’s unspoken question. It wasn’t a shock that Poe was winning- he took pride in outsmarting his squadron. It wasn’t often that Poe lost, and when he did, it was because he allowed his opponent to win. It was also the reason that he and (Y/N) very rarely played together- neither liked to lose. While Poe was risky in his plays, (Y/N) played like a true General’s daughter, and was strategic till the very end. More often than not, the game would end in a tie, or would be abandoned altogether because they had deadlocked themselves.

Poe now glanced up to see her sitting there smiling at him, and he gave her a two-finger salute and a smile before his attention was back on the game. After a moment, (Y/N) turned to look at Rey.

“You’re pretty banged up. You should head on down to the medbay and get checked out.”

Rey practically sneered at (Y/N), rolling her eyes before cracking the tiniest of smiles. “I’m fine. Just a few cuts and bruises. I’m just glad that it’s all over.”

(Y/N) pursed her lips. “That’s the thing, Rey.” She said quietly. “It’s not. We still have a lot of work to do, and I need you in a good condition to help me. Ok?”

“I just…. after everything, I need this. I need a moment to just breathe.” Rey explained after a brief silence, and (Y/N) sighed, looking back at the game in front of them as she caved into her friends wishes.

“Yeah, I get that.” 

For a few minutes, the two just sat there, soaking in the party around them. Rose came over and asked if they could bust open a case of liquor, breaking the duos ironically peaceful moment amongst the party. The mention of alcohol got the attention of the group playing the game, and they all looked over to (Y/N) expectantly. Even Poe looked to her, knowing that any alcohol still on the base had been provided by Han during a smuggling trip, so it was her call to make.

With a sigh, (Y/N) stood up on the crates, and slowly everyone turned and fell silent. Not being one for public speaking, she cleared her throat and took a deep breath before starting.

“I know today is a day of celebration. And I want you all to have fun. So yes, you can crack open the alcohol-“ a chorus of cheers started up, but (Y/N) was quick to speak again. “BUT! Don’t forget. Tomorrow we start the job of repairing what’s been damaged across the galaxy. Entire planets need our help, and we aren’t going to let them down. So please, go easy on the liquor, but have fun. You’ve earned it.”

Another round of cheers went up, and cases of alcohol were brought out for everyone to have some. Noticing a few kids running towards the cases, (Y/N) called out a comment about people keeping it out of the hands of children, but unsure if anyone even heard her, she sighed again and climbed down the crates, turning to stand in front of Rey, who’s knees were now level with her face. 

“Please go get checked out. Ben’s in there, and I kinda don’t want to leave him alone….” she pleaded, and at the mention of Ben’s name, Rey lit up, climbing down as well.

“Fine. But you owe me.” She said with a grin.

Knowing she didn’t mean it, (Y/N) smiled. “Yeah, send me a bill.”

The youngest Solo watched as Rey weaved her way through the crowd towards the medbay, and couldn’t help but smile. When she felt arms snake around her waist, she tensed up and froze in place, before relaxing as she realized who it was. Poe rested his chin on (Y/N)’s head, sighing contentedly.

“I thought you were playing.” She inquired, frowning a little.

“I am, but one of the guys is filling in for me. I wanted to see how you’re doing.”

(Y/N) smiled a little, leaning back into Poe’s chest. “I’m doing great, actually.” Whether or not it was true, Poe wasn’t sure from just her voice, so he grabbed (Y/N)’s shoulders and turned her around to face him. It wasn’t a shock to him that her jaw was set and her eyes were watery.

“Hey…. we won. The First Order is finished with.” He said, hesitating before continuing. “And your brother is alive. That’s a plus, right?” 

(Y/N) looked up into Poe’s eyes and smiled ever so slightly. “It’s gonna take a lot of work. And I’m sorry…. I know I’m asking a lot of you when it comes to him.”

Poe couldn’t help but grin back at her. “Sweetheart, there’s nothing to apologize for. I would do anything for you, and if letting your brother stick around now that he’s on our side is what you want, then damn it, we’re gonna do it.” He stated proudly, hugging (Y/N) tightly. She buried her face in his chest and took the opportunity to thank anyone above who was listening for him until they were interrupted by someone calling Poe back to the game. 

(Y/N) pulled away first. “Go on, have fun.”

“You need to have some fun too.” He insisted. “You’ve been too stressed lately-“

“I’ll have my fun, Poe. Go play the damn game.” (Y/N) told him with a laugh, pushing him towards his squadron. He quickly stepped back over to her just long enough for a quick kiss before heading back to the game.

Walking away from the group, (Y/N) headed in no direction in particular, deciding that this was the perfect opportunity to get some alone time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the beginning half if a little boring, but I just wanted to post this and not leave y'all hanging. Thanks for all the support!! No warnings for this chapter :)

The party raged on long into the night, and most of the kids were found asleep in various corners with some friends, having tried to stay up as late as possible. Very few adults filtered out for the first few hours, and those who did were the ones who got drunk fast, and were leaving with a partner to have fun of their own. 

From time to time, (Y/N) would swing by to make sure everything was going well, and to corral any of her squadron that were too drunk to handle themselves anymore into their quarters for the night. Thankfully, in her brief moments at the party, no one attempted to talk to her about anything other than the fun they were having.

When she went to the medbay to check on Rey and Ben, both had been sitting in the same bed, talking and laughing excitedly and like children. (Y/N) had stood in the shadows silently, deciding not to interrupt their moment. She slipped out unnoticed when they got a little too close together. It wasn’t that she disapproved, but there was just something about seeing her brother and her best friend kiss after they had tried to kill each other a dozen times that made her not want to stick around. 

Heading back to her room, (Y/N) took the opportunity to prepare her briefing for the following day and to start a list of everything that needed to be done. One thing she had picked up from Han was that when shit hits the fan and you don’t know where to start, start by writing a list. Start with everything major that needs to be done, and then break them down into steps. If possible, break those steps down even further, and keep going until you have a million tiny things to do that you can cross off one by one instead of 10 giant, daunting things.

It was halfway through the list making that the memory popped into her head. Within seconds she was distracted, smiling at the thought. If only her father could see them now. If only all of them could see what they had managed to pull off. Him, Leia, Luke, all of the resistance members they had lost along the way. 

Pulling her mind back to where it needed to be, (Y/N) continued her list, and worked on that and various tasks without regard to time until the door to her room slid open, immediately grabbing her attention. Poe grinned at her as he stepped in, clearly having had a few too many drinks. She returned the smile and set her datapad down, getting up from the bed to wrap her arms around his neck. Poe thought she was going for a hug, but (Y/N) inhaled the smell of the alcohol before sighing. 

“I thought I said to take it easy on the drinks.” She told him in a light tone that made Poe smirk as he placed a kiss on her lips.

“And I thought I told you to have some fun.” He replied. “Yet here you are, doing work at 3 in the morning.” 

(Y/N) whipped her head over to the chrono on the wall, and her eyes widened as she saw that it was indeed 3AM. Immediately she grabbed her Datapad and sent out a notification that the meeting she had sent a previous notification about was being moved to noon. Seeing as how Poe’s datapad was a few feet away, it chimed the specific chime that all datapads were equipped with for when a general sent a message. 

He didn’t bother with it, however, and instead began to get out of his pilot uniform. It took a few seconds, but Poe slowly turned around after he kicked his boots off and noticed that (Y/N) was still in hers. 

As if reading his mind, (Y/N) glanced down at the outfit and shrugged. “I guess I just got busy.” She reasoned, before changing as well. Neither had the energy for a shower, and Poe did his drunken best to set an alarm for in the morning before (Y/N) took it from him and set one for 10 so that they could both get ready in plenty of time. 

It didn’t take long for them to finish changing, and the second they were in comfortable clothes, they were sliding into bed and curling up to each other. While having a little bit more fun sounded nice, both were just too tired to even dare get anything started. Instead, (Y/N) rested her head on Poe’s chest as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, and slowly, both drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Being startled out of sleep was something that both Poe and (Y/N) were used to, but not the following morning. When their door flew open, both were awake in milliseconds, their hands reaching for their weapons. Both knew that door had been locked the night before, and sitting up immediately, they had their blasters pointed at the person standing there.

Fortunately, after a few seconds of just staring at each other, (Y/N) realized she was looking at Ben, and that Ben was no longer a threat. The second it hit her she lowered the blaster, and proceeded to lower Poe’s as well, as it was taking him a little longer to comprehend what was happening.

Blowing a strand of hair out of her face, (Y/N) frowned as she looked at the chrono. 8AM. “Ben, what the kriff do you think you’re doing? And how did you open that door?”

Ben, who was scowling at the sight of Poe in his sisters bed, looked at his sister and now frowned. “I didn’t realize…. Rey didn’t tell me that the two of you…” he trailed off and gestured towards the bed with a hand. She had mentioned that the two were dating, but that they shared quarters was new information to Ben.

“I wasn’t aware that you have to know everything about my life now.” (Y/N) didn’t mean to be rude, but sleep was a luxury nowadays, and she still had two more hours she could get. “What do you want?”

Still a little flustered, Ben watched as Poe layed back down and turned his back to the siblings, pulling a pillow over his head with a groan. Stars be thanked that (Y/N) was dressed and Poe at least had pants on. 

“Ben.” She snapped, gaining his attention. “Either tell me what you want or get out. I’m not getting up till 10, and you’re taking up our time to sleep.”

“I wanted to talk to you about the… situation.”

“If by situation,” (Y/N) sighed, “you mean yourself, then we’ll do that after the meeting at noon.” She watched as Ben’s eyes darted from her to Poe as she mentioned that he was the situation, and (Y/N) rolled her eyes. “Oh please. He’s my cogeneral now, remember? And even if he wasn’t, he knows everything there is to know about our family dynamics, so there’s no need to be bashful around him.”

Ben frowned but nodded a bit. “Ok… I’ll talk to you after the meeting then. I’m sorry, I didn’t know you’d still be asleep. Mom was always awake before 7, even before she was a general.”

(Y/N) scoffed as she laid back down. “Do I look like mom?” She asked, and laughed a bit when she heard a muffled, ‘no, thank the stars’ from Poe. 

The older Solo nodded, backing towards the door. Before he exited, he took one last look. “Did she know you were sleeping together?” He asked, and immediately (Y/N) was flying out of bed and pushing him out the door.

“OUT. NOW.” She snapped, locking the door behind him after he was out of the way. With a heavy sigh, she headed back to bed, sliding under the covers, kicking at them slightly when they wouldn’t straighten out.

Poe pulled the pillow off his head and rolled over to curl around (Y/N), smirking. “Well that pissed you off, didn’t it?”

“I’m not pissed off.” She snapped.

He just chuckled. “Oh I’m sure. That’s why you’re kicking the sheets and snapping at the person who loves you most in this galaxy.”

(Y/N) rolled her eyes and looked at Poe, who’s eyes were closed, but he had a wicked grin on his face. “Oh hush and go back to sleep. We still have 2 hours.”

“Ooh, bossy. I love it.”

“Shut it.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings, just mostly (Y/N) taking care of business :) Thank you all for the love and support- your comments give me the drive to keep going, even though I'm swamped with work and classes for college. I love you all!

By the time noon rolled around, everyone did their best to pack themselves into the meeting room like sardines in a can. Those that didn’t fit in the room or those who were too hungover to even stand were watching from their datapads, knowing that they were at a disadvantage because they couldn’t ask questions.

At exactly 12:00, (Y/N) and Poe walked up onto the raised platform that Leia had always used to address the resistance members. This was the first briefing without her, and the air in the room felt heavy with the loss of their general. But as the two new generals stepped up onto the platform, the steady hum of talk ceased, and all eyes were on the two.

Poe took the liberty to speak first. “I think we need to start this meeting off by taking a moment to remember Leia and everything she did for us. Her bravery, her courage, her kindness, her love, and her sacrifice brought us to where we are today.” He did his best to not look over at Ben, who was standing silently at the front of the group, but off to the left side. Beside him was Rey, who wore a small smile for her friends to see that she was there in support as well as to hear what they had to say. The room stayed silent for a moment as everyone bowed their heads, each remembering the General in their own way.

When a moment or two had passed, (Y/N) spoke. “Thank you all,” she said softly, giving everyone a chance to lift their heads again. “I know my mother would have appreciated that very much. But she’d also say that we have important matters to discuss, and she’d be right. The first thing that needs to be addressed is that Poe and I are now your generals, as most of you are aware. It’s very peculiar, I know, but we’re going to make it work, that I can promise you.”

Poe nodded in agreement. “Everything is being kept the same other than that little detail. If there has been a serious adjustment to your position, one of us will have a separate meeting with you individually to discuss your new role. We will be sending more information about that later on this evening.”

After waiting for a small murmur that went through the crowd to die down, (Y/N) picked up where Poe left off. “These things are important because this war isn’t quite over yet,” she said bluntly, and the room was silent immediately. “Sure, we may have defeated Palpatine and his army, but there are still First Order officers, personnel, and even sympathisers out there trying to find a way to bring back their power. They may be insignificant now, but as my mother liked to say, even the smallest spark can start a forest fire. That, as well as repairing what the First Order has done will be our top two priorities. We need people to understand that just because the majority of the fighting is over, we aren’t going to abandon them. We need them to know that we’re here for them, and that we’re here to stay.

For the next hour, Poe and (Y/N) gave out instructions and direction to the resistance members, and assigned each person to a group that would be given a specific job on a specific planet, while answering any questions that came up along the way. Group leaders were assigned as well, so that the majority of the information could be given to them so that they could pass it along to those working with them. While no one enjoyed standing that long, the two generals kept everyone’s attention the entire time, as the entire base knew just how important these missions were. 

When they finally were wrapping up, and everyone was preparing to head out, (Y/N) spoke up once more, and her voice was sharp enough to gain everyone’s attention over the noise. Once more, it fell silent as she took a deep breath, glancing over to Ben before speaking. 

“I know most if not all of you know that my brother, Ben Solo, is here on the base now. You used to know him as Kylo Ren of the First Order. But I want to make one thing very, very clear.” Taking a step forward, (Y/N) looked over the crowd of people. “We have all seen that people can change, and they do. Many of you were at one time First Order sympathizers or even worked for them. Some of you were just scumbags in general. So you of all people should understand that he is changing, and will continue to do so.

“Ben is no longer First Order, but is now a member of the Resistance the same as you, the same as me, and the same as my mother was. If you want to honor her and her legacy, you will honor my wishes by keeping any smart-ass remarks or comments to yourself about my brother, and you will accept him as a Rebel. I’m not asking you to walk up and hug him, but I  **am** asking you to respect him as a member of the resistance, and respect my mother in turn. Do I make myself clear?”

No one said anything, but slowly several people nodded. The point had been made, and judging by the tone of (Y/N)’s voice, she wasn’t playing and they knew it. Poe smiled slightly at (Y/N) when she looked over at him for approval, silently telling her that she did a good job.

When she looked over to Ben, he had his head hung, and his face was unreadable. Rey, however, who had a gentle hold on his sleeve as if to keep him from running, was grinning at her best friend proudly. (Y/N) smiled in return ever so slightly, before taking Poe’s outstretched hand as he helped her off the stage. Tradition had it that everyone waited for the general to leave first, and everyone held to the tradition by waiting for Poe and (Y/N) to walk out together before filtering out.

The two generals headed to their offices, splitting in front of (Y/N)’s door with a quick kiss. Both had established earlier in the morning what tasks each would handle for the day after they had taken the opportunity to wake up fully with a shower. They couldn’t give the water all of the credit, however….

Walking into the office and heading over to the desk, (Y/N) sighed as she picked up a Correlian paper weight that her parents had brought her back from a diplomatic visit. Han had taken it to a buddy of his to get a heart engraved on it, and the couple had given it to her one evening when they returned from the trip.

_ “It’s just a little reminder that we love and miss you when we’re away.” Leia had told her, smiling as the then teenager had held it closely.  _

_ “I’ll treasure it forever.” _

The memory ended as the door behind (Y/N) whooshed open, and the paperweight was immediately back on the desk. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings, just a conversation about what happens in TROS. If you haven't seen the movie.... I don't know why you're this far into the story, because I'm pretty much spoiling it for you, but I guess here's a good stopping point until you watch it :)

Rey nearly sprinted into the room. (Y/N) didn't need to turn around from her desk to know that it was her best friend- the excited words coming out of her mouth before she was even fully in the door did that for her.

"That was amazing!" Rey gushed. "You had so much authority! You're a real general now!"

(Y/N) smiled ever so slightly, before it fell as she remembered just how she came to be a general. "Yeah…. I guess so."

Rey immediately noticed the tone in (Y/N)'s voice as the other woman rearranged the few things on her desk, including the paperweight she had been holding. She didn't have many things in there yet considering that Leia never used the office, instead preferring to be out amongst the people. Now, however, with the defeat of the First Order, it looked as if there would be a lot more work that needed to be done in an office. Poe had gladly forfeited the sparse office of (Y/N)'s deceased mother to her and had taken the one next door. Normally they didn't mind sharing a space, but considering just how much work needed to be done, they decided that working separately when possible was the best idea.

"Hey," Rey said, gaining (Y/N)'s attention. "You know, she'd be really proud of you. I know I am, and I know Poe and Finn are. Stars, even Ben is proud of you."

(Y/N) nodded, forcing a smile as she turned around to face her best friend, leaning on the desk as she crossed her arms. "Speaking of Ben, you and I need to have a little chat about where his quarters are gonna be placed."

Rey's face lit up as she realized what (Y/N) was referring to. "Jackson, the guy who lived on my left? He moved down the hall a few weeks ago. He can have that room." She offered, and (Y/N) smirked as she gave a shrug.

"Well, I was considering it. Are you sure you're up for that though?" She asked. "You two were nearly killing each other last week, and now you're in love or something."

"Or something," Rey admitted as she walked over to the plush chair to (Y/N)'s right. "I…. I can't really explain it. We're-"

"A dyad in the force. Trust me, I understand that."

Rey frowned a little, surprised that (Y/N) knew what that was. She didn't question it, however, and instead nodded. "Yeah, that, but we're also… I wouldn't say in love, but…. What's the next best thing?"

(Y/N) couldn't help but laugh. "You like each other? I don't know. That's the step right before love I guess."

"I guess…." Rey agreed. "But… we kissed on Exegol. Right after I… Died."

The room fell silent for a moment as (Y/N) processed that information. She couldn't understand why neither of them thought to mention that before. "Oh."

Knowing that she wasn't going to ask questions, Rey continued in explanation. "Palpatine was... powerful. Too powerful. Ben came to help me. We teamed up against Palpatine, but he was too strong. He nearly killed Ben, and then he did manage to kill me. Don't worry though, we definitely got him." She left out the part about those that were one with the Force coming to her aid. That was a story for another time. "But Ben survived, and he used the Force to heal me. I thought it was only a one way deal, where once you start, you can't stop. He did too, apparently. But somehow, and I'm not sure how, we severed the connection just in time. He transferred some of his life force to me, and we got out of there."

Again, (Y/N) was silent as she thought through what she had just been told. Rey was silent as she gave her friend time to comprehend what was being told to her. Another list formed in (Y/N)'s head as she compressed the news.

_Rey fought palpatine._

_Ben came to save her._

_Palpatine nearly killed Ben._

_Palpatine killed Rey._

_Ben had lived._

_Palpatine hadn't._

_Ben saved Rey._

_He had been ready to give his life to save her._

_Both had lived._

"Oh."

"That's all you have to say? Oh?" Rey asked with wide eyes.

(Y/N) frowned. "Rey… what do I say to that? I mean, I'm glad you guys are alive. I really am. But like…. that's a lot to be told in 60 seconds."

"I could show you." Rey offered, but immediately (Y/N) shook her head. They had done that once before, when (Y/N) had asked to see what her brother was like at the time. Rey had conceded, using the force to transfer the memories to (Y/N) as well.

But what she got was more than she bargained for- due to Rey and Ben's force connection, everything he was feeling came through to (Y/N), including his pain and emotions. Leia had tried to explain it to the duo hours later, having finally gotten (Y/N) to stop shaking. Something about Rey having access to everything about Ben through their Force connection, but Ben had been blocking her from feeling his emotions and pain. When Rey had transferred the memories she had unknowingly shared the feelings came too, considering that she was completely unaware of them, and didn't even realize she was being blocked from it.

It had been nothing but pain that (Y/N) felt from Ben, and that night Leia had stayed with her in her quarters, while Poe was sent to his old quarters to sleep alone. He hadn't complained, however, because he knew that (Y/N) was reliving the pain that she had felt from her brother once before, nearly a decade ago. A night that she never talked about, but frequently had nightmares about.

Neither Rey not (Y/N) had fully understood what Leia had tried to explain to them about the connection, but (Y/N) had known immediately she would never do it again. Now, Rey nodded in agreement.

"I probably should have told you sooner, but last night was the party and-" Rey tried to explain, but the door to (Y/N)'s office whooshed open again as Ben walked in. Both looked over to him, and he stopped in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, I thought we were going to talk about... everything." He said, and (Y/N) nodded as she walked to the other side of her desk and headed to her chair.

"Of course." Sitting carefully in the swiveling chair, the younger Solo leaned onto the desk and folded her hands as her brother walked over. "Rey, are you sticking around, or…."

Rey smiled at Ben, hopping up out of her seat. "I can tell when I'm not wanted." She joked, brushing Ben's arm with her fingers as she walked by. "I'll see you guys later."

With that, she walked out of the room, with Ben watching her leave and (Y/N) watching Ben's face. Once the door closed, he was still staring at it, and (Y/N) cleared her throat, motioning to the seat Rey had just vacated.

"Let's talk."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! I just want to say thank you for all the love, I can't stop smiling after I read your comments! I'm really sorry the updates are sort of slow- I'm an idiot freshman in college who's taking 18 hours, so finding time to write is tough, but I'm working on it! Thank you guys so much for the support!  
> (No warnings for this chapter, just a mention what Ben did in the past)

Ben sat rigidly in the chair as (Y/N) pulled out her datapad and started doing some work on it. She didn’t speak for a moment, but when she did, she only spared her brother a glance over her work.

“You’re being given the quarters next to Rey.” She explained, before looking back down at the datapad in front of her and continuing to type. “You’re also being assigned doctor Miller to see first thing in the morning. She’ll be able to work with you as many times a week as she deems necessary after tomorrow's initial consultation.”

Ben frowned. “Doctor? What do you mean, like a Psychologist?”

(Y/N) nodded. “Yes, a psychologist. You have a lot to work through, Ben. A lot of things are going through that head of yours and it’ll help you to talk to her.”

“Absolutely not. I’m not a child, I don’t need someone telling me why I think things the way I do or-”

“Ben.” (Y/N) snapped, setting her data pad down gently. “You’re talking to her and that’s final. You literally just left an abusive First Order, and for the first time in your life, that voice isn’t in your head nagging you anymore. That’s a huge change, and you need to talk to someone about it.”

Ben was gripping the chair’s arms tightly, leaving marks. “I don’t know how you know about that, but it’s none of your concern. You’re right. That voice is gone. I don’t have to worry about it any more and you especially don’t need to.”

“Ben, I’m not worried about the voice, I’m worried about you.”

The two Solo children glared at each other for a long moment as Ben stood his ground. “I’m not going.”

(Y/N) sighed, leaning back in her chair and rubbing the bridge of her nose. “Ben, she’s a terrific woman. I’ve talked to her before, so I know she can help-”

“What do you have that’s so in need of a psychologist?”

(Y/N) lifted her head to meet her brother’s eyes. If looks could kill, he would have been dead 10 times over. “Need I remind you of the fact that you nearly killed me a decade ago? That you cut down my friends in front of me? That you literally transferred the pain you felt to me and then left me for dead? That’ll do things to a little kids’ mind that there’s no coming back from.”

Ben was silent for a moment, but he had loosened his grip on the chair and was refusing to meet his sister’s eyes. (Y/N) said nothing either, just letting Ben relive the memories. When he finally sank back in the seat, she knew she had just won. 

“You’ll see her at 9 AM sharp.” She explained. “This isn’t to punish you, it’s to help you. In fact, I’m going to be sending Rey to her as well.”

Ben frowned. “Rey? Why?”

(Y/N) picked her datapad back up and continued her work. “She’s seen some shit, Ben. Mom had been trying to get her to go for months, so now I’m forcing her.”

“And if I refuse to go?” Ben asked, frowning still. This time (Y/N) didn’t set the datapad down, but lowered it to look her brother in the eyes.

“Then you can get off of my base. I have lost too much to Kylo Ren. I want a guarantee that he’s gone.”

Ben didn’t need to ask what she had lost- he knew. He was the one who took them. Her father, her mother, her friends, even her brother. Finally he nodded slowly. “I’ll tell Rey.”

“Good. Now, let’s talk about how things are going to work around here.”

___________________________________________________________________________

For about 30 minutes or so, the Solo siblings discussed various aspects of Ben’s life and his future. When he was on the base, he was to stay out of trouble, and report any trouble he got into immediately to (Y/N) or Poe, and NOT to Rey. Were anyone to start trouble, (Y/N) reminded him that Rey wouldn’t hesitate to physically fight someone, and that was the last thing they needed.

He wasn’t allowed off base unless Poe or she was alerted ahead of time. And even then, he was only allowed within a certain radius of the base, just for safety’s sake.

Thirdly, he wasn’t allowed any weapons. Ben had nearly laughed at that, and even (Y/N) had smiled a bit, knowing that the force alone was a weapon in itself. But she also knew that the slightest thing could set off the rebels outside, and a weapon in the hands of their enemy wasn’t a good idea.

A barrage of the do's and don’t were fired his way, with one point being made more clearly than the others when Ben tried to argue- (Y/N) may have been his younger sister, but she was also his general, and he was to respect her as such. In fact, everyone on the base was a higher ranking member of the Resistance than he was, so he was to respect everyone as such no matter what. Ben wasn’t a fan of that, but realized that arguing with his sister was no use. The one thing they had common ground on was that they knew how to win an argument, but she clearly had more practice in it, no doubt from their mother.

When they were finished, Ben leaned forwards in his seat, watching (Y/N) work. “I take it you don’t ever use it?”

(Y/N) sighed as she stood up from her seat and headed to the door, not bothering to ask what he meant; she knew all too well. “No, Ben, I don’t.”

“You should try. Rey could help, and-“

“What, you can help too?” (Y/N) snapped sharply, turning to look at the older man. “Don’t mention it to her. I mean it. She’ll just bug me about it for the rest of my life. I gave up anything to do with it after you left. It… wasn’t something that I needed.”

Ben frowned as he got up and followed (Y/N) out the door and towards Poe’s office. “The Force isn’t something you just give up using.”

“I don’t care.” She said simply, before knocking on Poe’s door. A few beats passed and one of the pilots stepped out of the room, a hidden grin on his face. When he locked eyes with (Y/N), his smile faltered and he took off down the hall immediately. (Y/N) knew what that smile meant, and sighed as she turned to face her brother.

“You can go get situated in your room or something. I need to talk with Poe. I’ll see you at dinner.” She said curtly, turning and walking into the office. The door whooshed closed behind her, leaving Ben to mumble to himself as he walked off to find Rey and his quarters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings just mostly fluff and a little bit of Poe getting his way ;)

“You didn’t have to do that.” (Y/N) said as soon as the door was closed; she didn’t need to ask what her fellow General had just done. Poe was facing away from her, staring out the window as he leaned back in his chair.

“No, I did.” Was all he responded with, practically gnawing on his thumbnail.

(Y/N) made her way over and walked in front of Poe so he had to look at her. She could see the pain on his face, and she smiled slightly as she knelt in front of his chair, taking his hand in hers. “If it makes you feel any better, I’m giving up my commanding position too.” Poe frowned and sat forward a little. “I already sent the message to Jess. She’s taking over my position. I’m meeting with her later.”

“Why would you do that?”

(Y/N) shrugged. “I knew you were going to do it, so why should I get to keep my position of commander if the galaxy’s best pilot doesn’t get to?”

Poe said nothing for a moment, but instead leaned forward and placed a kiss on (Y/N)’s forehead, before resting his own against hers. “I love you so kriffing much.”

Both couldn’t help but smile a little. “I love you too.”

The two stayed that way for a few moments, taking the opportunity to just breathe for the first time in a while. When they moved, it was only because (Y/N)’s knees began to hurt, so Poe pulled her up into his lap, where her back was against his chest, and his arms wrapped around her. That didn’t last long, however, because a few moments later, Finn came walking in with Rose on his tail. The two froze at the sight in front of them, and (Y/N) was immediately out of Poe’s lap.

The male had other plans, however, and quickly reached out to grab (Y/N) by the waist and pull her back into his lap, a grin on his face as he looked to his best friend. “What’s up, pal?”

Finn hesitated, unsure of whether or not he should leave, so Rose spoke. “We uh, we were wondering what you had for us to do.” She explained, watching as Poe and (Y/N) struggled- (Y/N) was desperately trying to escape Poe’s lap, but he wasn’t having it.

“Yeah, we’ve got something really important for you guys. It’s something pretty cool, actually.” He said with a smile. (Y/N) suddenly yelped and stilled, making Poe’s smile grow as he got her situated in his lap before pulling himself over to the desk. “So, you know how not only the supply of food has been limited, but also the quality of it?”

Finn nodded, clearly as uncomfortable with the sight before him as (Y/N) was in Poe’s lap; her eyes were dangerously dark, and were set on a certain spot on the wall as Poe talked. Rose, however, didn’t really seem to care, and nodded enthusiastically. “You want us to go find some really cool things, don’t you?”

“Exactly.” Poe admitted, sliding his datapad their way across the table. “I took the liberty of picking a few planets for you guys to go to. Now that the First Order has fallen, these planets are going to be left unsure of how to handle certain aspects of their governments. That’s where you guys come in. You swoop in with your teams, take care of the remaining First Order on the planets, the representatives we send with you help them set up their governments, and you guys find us some really good food.”

Finn took the datapad into his hands and scrolled through the info. “You laid all the steps out one by one.” He said in surprise. “It’s so... detailed.”

Poe shrugged. “Yeah, that’s the point. It makes your job easier. You just do exactly what each part says, report back, and you’ll be doing an awesome job. I just sent you guys the information.” He spared a glance down at his other general, who was still staring at the wall, her jaw set. He knew he was in trouble when the room was clear of any spectators. “It’s pretty simple, but I suggest you guys get to it right away. The sooner we rid the presence of the First Order on these planets entirely, the better.”

Both Finn and Rose nodded immediately, and with a few final words were out the door to get their crew together. The second (Y/N) heard the door close, angry fists were flying, and Poe was quick to block them while laughing. In her fury, (Y/N) accidentally launched herself off of her boyfriend's lap and hit the floor hard. Poe’s laughter was gone in an instant as he tried to make sure she was alright, but that just got him drug to the ground by a hand that grabbed his shirt collar and yanked down.

In an instant, (Y/N) had him pinned underneath her, his arms held to either side as she leaned in close to his face. “Don’t EVER do something like that again.” When Poe laughed, (Y/N) let go of one arm for a second to thump him on the chest before pinning his arm again. “That was humiliating, and I will kill you if you ever do it again.” 

Poe couldn’t help but smile as he looked up at his co-general. “Yes ma’am.” He replied simply before sitting up suddenly, nearly sending (Y/N) off his lap a second time from the sudden movement. This time, however, he wrapped his arms around her and smirked as he kissed her quickly. “Did that actually make you mad?”

(Y/N) didn’t meet his eyes but nodded slightly. “It was embarrassing. And then you pinched me on top of it!” 

The pilot laughed again, pulling (Y/N) into a hug. “I’m sorry, baby. I won’t do it again. But the look on their faces was sort of worth it at least, right?” He offered. It took a moment, but (Y/N) finally nodded against his chest, making him grin. “Yeah, definitely worth it.” He said after a moment, and (Y/N) knew he wasn’t talking about their faces anymore.


End file.
